<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les vacances à Hoenn de Mariana by SookieWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378462">Les vacances à Hoenn de Mariana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites'>SookieWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariana passe des vacances à Hoenn. Elle va rencontrer des personnes formidables!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L'arrivée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fic se passe 1 an après ROSA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariana a 14 ans et elle vient d’Ajaccio, en Corse. Elle n’a jamais possédé de Pokémons, mais elle rêve d’en avoir. Elle a discuté sur Internet avec de nombreux dresseurs de nom, comme Flora, qui vient d’Hoenn, et elle la considère comme sa meilleure amie.<br/>
Heureusement, ses parents ont décidé de lui faire un cadeau d’anniversaire : Partir en vacances à Hoenn ! Elle va donc vivre des aventures être entourée de Pokémons.<br/>
[…]</p>
<p>Les parents de Mariana ont décidé de louer une petite maison à Bourg-En-Vol, là où habite Flora, son amie virtuelle. La maison est assez petite, mais confortable. Il y a même un petit jardin de fleurs !</p>
<p>La jeune fille se réveille, toute heureuse de pouvoir découvrir la région. Elle sort de son lit, puis fonce s’habiller pour sortir dehors, sans même déjeuner .</p>
<p>« Mariana ! Tu ne veux pas manger ? Tu vas avoir faim pourtant ! », lui dit sa mère.<br/>
« -T’inquiète pas ! »</p>
<p>La jeune fille sort de la maison, et sort son téléphone pour appeler Flora, son amie.</p>
<p>« Allô Flora ? Je suis à Bourg-En-Vol ! Tu sais où je suis ? »<br/>
«Viens chez moi ! Je suis juste à côté du laboratoire Pokémon ! C’est une des plus grosses maisons de la ville, tu peux pas le louper ! »</p>
<p>Mariana se dépêche d’aller dans le laboratoire. Mais devant celui-ci, se trouve une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune qu’elle, avec des cheveux châtains clair, coiffés d’un ruban rouge, et habillée de la même couleur. Pas de toute, c’est elle ! Son amie Flora !</p>
<p>« Flora ! Je te vois ! » s’écrie Mariana »<br/>
«- Coucou Mariana ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! J’ai trop trop hâte de te présenter la région ! »<br/>
« -J’ai vraiment hâte de tout voir ! »</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes filles continuent de discuter de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup un garçon avec un bonnet blanc arrive de nulle part.<br/>
«- Ah, j’ai oublié de te présenter ce mec ; c’est Brice, c’est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis ! » lui dit Flora. « Bon Brice, voici Mariana. C’est une de mes meilleures amies, je l’ai rencontré sur Internet et elle est en vacances ici !<br/>
« - Coucou ! Moi c’est Brice, et j’adore les Pokémons moi aussi ! »</p>
<p>Mariana est très heureuse, elle va se faire de nombreux amis ! Tout à coup, une voix sort de nulle part.</p>
<p>« Ha ha ! On dirait que tu t’amuses bien Mariana. »<br/>
«  - Mais vous êtes qui vous au juste !? » crie Mariana, elle ne voulait pas qu’un inconnu lui parle alors qu’elle est assez occupée avec Flora et Brice. »<br/>
« - Je suis le Professeur Seko, et je suis le professeur Pokémon de cette région. Je suis aussi le papa de ton amie Flora. Elle m’a parlé de toi ! »<br/>
« Ah… D’accord alors. Ils servent à quoi les profs Pokémon ? »<br/>
« Les professeurs Pokémon servent à aider les dresseurs dans leurs débuts. Il y en a un pour chaque région du monde Pokémon. »<br/>
«  - Mais je suis juste ici pour passer des vacances et voir Flora moi ! Je veux pas être dresseuse, je vais être nulle et je vais jamais pouvoir retourner ici ! »<br/>
« - Allons allons, du calme. Je peux aussi te donner un Pokémon ! »<br/>
« - Alors j’en veux bien un ! S’il vous plaît !’<br/>
«  -D’accord Mariana. Je vais chercher ma valise, et je reviens !’</p>
<p>Le prof Seko part chercher sa valise. Il revient tout heureux. Il présente la valise à Mariana. Trois pokéballs en sortent.</p>
<p>« La pokéball de gauche contient Arcko, un pokémon, de type plante. Celle du milieu contient Poussifeu, un pokémon de type feu et la dernière Gobou, un pokémon de type eau ! Lequel veux-tu ? » lui demande le prof Seko, avec un grand sourire.<br/>
« - Gobou ! C’est celui que je préfère ! Je vais l’appeler Elia ! Elle a l’air très gentille !<br/>
«  - Je te la confie alors. Prends bien soin d’elle ! »</p>
<p>Mariana possède sa Gobou, Elia ! Elle est prête à vivre de nombreuses aventures avec elle !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un nouveau pokémon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avec l'aide de Flora, Mariana capture un nouveau pokémon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le professeur Seko interpelle Mariana.<br/>
« Ah, avant que tu partes, je voudrais te remettre ceci. C’est un pokédex, un appareil de haute technologie qui sert à te donner des informations sur chaque pokémon que tu rencontres ou que tu captures. Vas-y, pointe le vers ton Gobou et appuie sur le gros bouton ! »</p><p>La jeune fille exécute les ordres du professeur. La machine lui donne toutes sortes d’informations sur Elia :<br/>
« Gobou, Pokémon poissonboue. 0,4m, et 7,6kg. La nageoire sur la tête de Gobou lui sert de radar hypersensible. Il l'utilise pour sentir les mouvements de l'eau et de l'air. Ainsi, ce Pokémon peut savoir ce qui se passe autour de lui sans avoir à se servir de ses yeux. »</p><p>Elle est étonnée ! Le pokédex en sait long sur Elia ! Soudain, Flora lui adresse la parole :</p><p>« Les pokémons connaissent de nombreuses capacités pour se battre. Elia en possède sûrement. Je te l’ai déjà montré, elle peut évoluer en Flobio puis en Laggron. Tu veux faire un combat ? »<br/>
«  - Mais je viens juste d’obtenir Elia ! Elle n’est pas apte à se battre contre ton pokémon déjà bien évolué ! »<br/>
«  - Pas grave ! Je vais capturer un pokémon sur la route 101, celle qui est juste en face de nous ! »<br/>
«  - Comment tu les captures ?<br/>
« - J’utilise des pokéballs ! Ce sont des boules qui servent à capturer les pokémons. Il suffit de la lancer sur un pokémon affaibli. Il existe des pokéballs de différentes catégories , mais pour les pokémons de cette route, je vais utiliser des pokéballs simples, rouges et blanches. »</p><p>Flora accompagne Mariana sur la route 101. Elle est remplie de pokémons idéaux pour les débutants. Soudain, les deux jeunes dresseuses croisent un Medhyèna.</p><p>« Vas-y Mariana, tu peux l’examiner avec ton pokédex !» lui crie Flora.</p><p>Mariana pointe la machine vers le pokémon et elle appuie sur le bouton.</p><p>« Medhyèna, Pokémon morsure. 0,5m et 13,6kg. Sans se poser de questions, Medhyèna essaye de mordre tout ce qui bouge. Ce Pokémon pourchasse sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise. Cependant, il se peut qu'il prenne peur et s'enfuie si la proie riposte. »</p><p>« Mariana, tu peux consulter la fiche de Elia et connaître les attaques qu’elle possède ! » dit Flora.</p><p>Elle consulte vite la fiche de Gobou. Elle voit les attaques « Charge », « Rugissement » et « Pistolet à O »</p><p>« Maintenant ! Il faut l’affaiblir ! »<br/>
«  - D’accord ! Elia, utilise Pistolet à O ! »</p><p>Elia projette avec force de l’eau sur le Medhyèna sauvage. Affaibli, il tremble et il est tout mouillé. Flora lui lance une pokéball. Elle secoue une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis « Cling ! », le pokémon est capturé !</p><p>Mariana est si heureuse ! Avec l’aide de Flora, c’est son second pokémon ! Elle décide de l’appeler Spike. Soudain, la jeune fille remarque que le téléphone de Flora est différent d’un smartphone classique. Elle décide de lui poser une question :<br/>
« Dis Flora, c’est quoi ton tel ? »<br/>
«  - C’est pas vraiment un tel , c’est un Poké Multi-Navi ! C’est un sorte de téléphone adapté pour les dresseurs. Il a été conçu par la Devon SARL, la plus grande entreprise de Hoenn.  Est-ce que tu connais le fils du président ? C’est le maître de la ligue. »</p><p>Flora lui montre une photo de lui. Mariana voit un jeune homme avec des cheveux bleus clair en bataille et des yeux de la même couleurs. Elle trouve ses vêtements très jolis.</p><p>« Comment il s’appelle ? » demande t-elle.<br/>
«  - Pierre Rochard. C’est le maître pokémon de cette région, autrement dit, le dresseur le plus puissant. Le but des dresseurs Hoenniens est de récupérer les huit badges, de chaque champion d’arène, puis de battre le Conseil 4, quatre dresseurs extrêmement forts puis de le battre. »<br/>
«  - Est-ce que tu l’as battu ? »<br/>
«  - Oui ! Mais je suis trop jeune pour prendre sa place. Il faut que j’attende encore. En attendant. C’est toujours lui le maître. Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille le voir ? »<br/>
«  - Mais non ! Je suis trop débutante pour le voir. Je suis nulle…. »<br/>
«  - T’inquiète. Il a énormément de respect pour les dresseurs qui débutent, comme toi ! Il habite à Algatia. Pour y aller, on peut monter à dos de mon Hélédelle. Brice peut également nous rejoindre !<br/>
«  - C’est d’accord alors ! »</p><p>Flora sort son Hélédelle de sa pokéball, et les trois enfants montent dessus.</p><p>Mariana est si heureuse! C’est la première fois qu’elle vole sur un pokémon ! Le Hélédelle vole à toute vitesse. Elle peut sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, et même voir le paysage en bas ! </p><p>[ …]</p><p>2 heures plus tard,  les voici à Algatia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pierre Rochard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariana rencontre Pierre Rochard, le maître de la ligue de Hoenn!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariana découvre le paysage de la ville insulaire : les maisons lui semblent différentes de celles en Corse, il y a même un centre spatial ! Elle suit Flora vers la maison de Pierre. Ça lui rappelle quand elle était en Corse : habiter tout près de la plage. Elle ne se sent pas trop dépaysée , et apprécie même l’air marin. </p><p>Les deux jeunes filles arrivent devant sa maison, entourée de pierres, Brice quand à lui décide d’aller chercher des glaces. Flora tape à la porte. Mais pas de réponse…</p><p>« Tiens ? Il doit sans doute être à la ligue » pense Flora.</p><p>Mais tout à coup, un charmant jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années ouvre la porte. Il est comme sur la photo que Flora a montré à Mariana : cheveux bleus clair en bataille, et les yeux de la même couleur. Cependant, il a une tenue un peu différente, il porte un t-shirt bleu clair et un jean, des baskets noires et ses fameuses quatre bagues, une tenue un peu plus « casual ». Il arbore un joli sourire.</p><p>Il prend la parole avec une voix douce : </p><p>« Bonjour Flora ! Comment vas-tu ? Qui est cette personne à tes côtés ? »<br/>
«  - Coucou Pierre ! C’est mon amie Mariana ! Elle vient de Corse et elle est en train de passer des vacances ici ! Tu n’est pas à la ligue aujourd’hui ? »<br/>
«  - Eh non ! Je suis chez moi, tranquille. Mariana vient de Corse, hmm ? Je sais que cette île française ressemble beaucoup à cette ville. Mariana, tu veux devenir une dresseuse pokémon ? »</p><p>Mariana en a marre ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut qu’elle devienne dresseuse ?</p><p>«  MAIS NON ! Je suis trop nulle pour être dresseuse ! Je n’ai que deux pokémons.. Et puis, je suis simplement en vacances ici. J’ai aucune intention de récupérer les badges. »<br/>
«  - Hé, je suis désolé ! Tu es libre de ne pas être dresseuse. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça.  Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?<br/>
«  - Euh… Juste un verre d’eau, avec un peu de sirop si tu veux. Le goût de ton choix. »</p><p>Pierre va dans la cuisine, et il lui prend un verre d’eau à la menthe. Mariana se régale, et se détend.</p><p>« Désolée… Je suis vraiment émotive » s’excuse t-elle.<br/>
« - Ce n’est pas grave. Sinon, puis-je me présenter à toi ? »<br/>
«  - D’accord.»<br/>
«  - C’est parti ! Moi c’est Pierre Rochard, vingt-cinq ans. Je suis le fils du président de la Devon SARL. Je suis aussi le maître de la ligue de Hoenn, spécialisé dans le type acier, mon pokémon fétiche est Métalosse. Mais surtout, je suis passionné de pierres rares ! Je les collectionne depuis mon plus jeune âge. »<br/>
«  - Oh, je suis curieuse ! Tu as une collection ? Tu veux me les montrer ? »<br/>
«  - Bien sûr ! »</p><p>Pierre décide de montrer sa collection de pierres à Mariana . Elles sont magnifiques, dans leur vitrine. Il y en a de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs ! Devant leur emplacement dans la vitrine, une petite étiquette est posée, indiquant l’espèce mais aussi l’origine.</p><p>Tout à coup, une voix se fait ressentir partout dans la maison.</p><p>« J’AI LES GLACES!!!! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La Méga-Évolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariana découvre la Méga-Évolution</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flora ouvre la porte, et elle voit son meilleur ami, Brice avec 4 cônes de glace à la main. Elle se demande comment il a pu porter tout ça ! Il prend la parole :</p>
<p>« Voilà, j’ai pris parfum chocolat pour Flora, parfum vanille pour Pierre, parfum fraise pour Mariana, je pense qu’elle va aimer et caramel pour moi !</p>
<p>Il sert les glaces à tout le monde.</p>
<p>Tout le monde a fini sa glace, et Pierre veut parler de quelque chose à Mariana :</p>
<p>« Mariana, je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir dresseuse pour l’instant. Mais je voudrais te confier cette pierre : »</p>
<p>Il s’absente un moment pour aller dans sa collection, puis il revient avec une très jolie pierre bleue au reflets oranges et gris.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »<br/>«  - C’est une Laggronite ! Est-ce que tu veux que je t’explique comment ça fonctionne ? »<br/>«  - Oui s’il te plait »<br/>«  - D’accord. Allons dans le salon et assis-toi sur le canapé. »</p>
<p>Pierre, Flora, Brice et Mariana s’installe sur le canapé. Pierre se met à raconter une histoire :</p>
<p>« Connais tu la Méga-Évolution ? C’est le fait que certains pokémons peuvent avoir une évolution en plus, en quelques sortes. Elle leur fait même changer de forme ! Pour l’activer, il suffit de plusieurs choses : Il faut tout d’abord une Gemme Sésame, que tu dois placer sur un bijou pour la transporter, un bracelet par exemple. Puis il te faut une Méga Gemme, qui est une pierre exclusive à certains pokémons. Tu dois la faire tenir sur ton partenaire. Puis tu dois activer ta Gemme Sésame, et le pokémon méga-évolue ! </p>
<p>  Bien sûr, il te faut une énorme confiance entre ton partenaire et toi. En réalité, la Méga-Évolution a une histoire bien plus complexe, que je vais éviter de te détailler, ça risque d’être long et ennuyant pour toi. Par contre , désolée Mariana, mais je n’ai plus de Gemmes Sésames… Essaie de contacter le professeur Seko si tu es intéressée. »</p>
<p>Mariana est heureuse ! Elle souhaite voir un pokémon qui se méga-évolue ! </p>
<p>«  Dis Pierre, est-ce que tu peux faire méga-évoluer un pokémon? »<br/>«  - Oui ! Plus précisément un Métalosse. C’est mon pokémon préféré, tu veux voir ? »<br/>«  - Oui ! »<br/>«  - Alors allons dans mon jardin. »</p>
<p>Les amis s’en vont dans le jardin de Pierre Rochard. Il présente à Mariana sa broche pour faire méga-évoluer son Pokémon. Il montre ensuite que Métalosse possède une pierre à ses couleurs.</p>
<p>Le moment est venu pour son métalosse de méga-évoluer . Pierre embrasse la Gemme Sésame, puis une explosion de couleurs se produit, changeant son Métalosse en un pokémon encore plus puissant et dévastateur, Méga-Métalosse !</p>
<p>« Alors, ça t’a plu ? » interroge Pierre.<br/>«  - C’était génial ! J’ai vraiment hâte de faire évoluer mon futur Laggron ! »</p>
<p>Pierre rigole un peu, de bonheur. Puis il regarde sa montre, et son expression change.</p>
<p>« Il est 15h30 et vous n’avez toujours pas mangé ? »<br/>«  - Euh… » répond Flora de manière gênée. « Non.. »<br/>«  - C’est pas grave ! Je vais vous faire à manger. »</p>
<p>Pierre prépare 4 plateaux repas équilibrés, et tout le monde se retrouve dans la cuisine. </p>
<p>«  Dis-moi Mariana, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire durant ton voyage ? »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>